


Spreading Greed

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dragon TF, F/M, Femdom, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Series: September Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 7





	Spreading Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/gifts).



The Paladin Verde had once been part of the Order of the Light. A rather prestigious order in the land of Rhapsodia, one separate from the knights that protected the land. They were more concerned with preserving peace through their own methods, even stooping to exterminating any monsters that would threaten humanity. Unlike the Knights of the Rhapsodian Order, they did not show mercy.

Verde was one of the few that had a heart, taking one young man under her wing. While the Order of the Light was an organization that didn’t exactly take kindly to men, she was one of the few that knew it would be important to train the next generation. Whether they were male or female, they would need to wield the Light like the rest of them so that they could fight back against the scourge of monsters…

Her young Squire, Allen, was a quiet one most of the time. Her strength meant that he only served to clean up the messes that she made whenever fighting against monsters. And they weren’t exactly big messes, since her expertise meant that a lot of the remains were exorcised and burned until there was nary a bit left. Almost as if she was coddling him in some way…

Only once she disappeared did he realize how much he really needed her. Not just because she was a strong woman who had protected him from everything, but the way that she had supplemented his quiet personality with hers meant that he got to open up in ways that his beloved mother never taught him. He… He missed her. And he loved her. He would do anything to get her back.

Verde had told him that she would be away on several missions, and had told him to stay put until she returned. It was now months later, way beyond any point where she should’ve reasonably returned. So naturally, he did what any young man who was in love with his teacher would.

He suited up, wearing the thickest armor that he could as he grabbed the biggest hammer that his meager fortune could buy. He would cave in the skull of whoever had taken his teacher away from him, and then he would retire. If she was gone, there was no point for him to carry on. He’d just tend to the farms that needed a hand…

“Please be safe, my Master…” Allen muttered to himself as he wandered into the cavern that his Master had been seen in, the same that had once been owned by a dragon. If he was unlucky, he would find that very same dragon feasting on her remains. Or if he was even unluckier, she would’ve been turned into a broodmare for the beast. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine it, the image making him recoil in fear and disgust…

The further inside the cave the young man went, the louder the sounds around him got. Powerful, pleasure-filled sounds. Was his gut correct? Was he about to see his Master in the worst possible situation he could’ve imagined? Being deprived of her virginity before he even had a chance to lose his? No, she couldn’t be. She had to be safe, she just had to!

He ran inside, dragging his hammer behind him as it kicked up a dusty storm. “MASTER!” The young man cried out, hoping for her presence. Desperate to see her smile again. Desperate to make her long for him just like he longed for her. And as the glints of gold overwhelmed his vision, it was time to find out if she had really fallen down a depraved path…

As soon as Allen arrived at the treasure hoard that should’ve belonged to a dragon, his jaw dropped. Who wouldn’t react like that, when they saw the woman that they had been worshipping and admiring for years upon years, laying right there and waiting for him to arrive…

Only, that’s not at all what she was doing. And not only that, Verde didn’t look anywhere close to what she did just months ago. She had changed. She was now covered in golden scales, ones that reflected the wealth that she coveted. Not only that, but she wore a massive ruby around her neck, one that almost throbbed as it emphasized the new greed inside her heart.

“Who dares? Scram, this is my stuff!” The golden dragon that had once been a dignified Paladin cried out towards the boy that had made his way into her lair, hissing and growling at him as the large ruby swayed from side to side. Barely keeping her tits, heavy just like the jewelry adorning her body, from peeking all the way into view…

Allen just stared at her in disbelief, slowly dropping his hammer as he stepped towards the pile. “M-Master… I-It’s me..” He muttered, a few tears running down his cheeks. He truly hoped that she would recognize him if he pleaded and spoke like old times, causing him to fall onto one knee. “Allen, your Squire, is here to do your bidding…”

Verde stared at him with a look of utter ignorance on her face. “Hm?” She spoke aloud, scampering her way down the hill of coins as she crept real close. “Master? Squire? What’s all of that? It ain’t gold, that’s for sure.” The greedy monster said aloud as her tail slowly stroked along his cheek, her expression filled with questions.

The more she looked at him, the more her heart started to beat. And the more it beat, the more she knew that he had to be some sort of important. But she didn’t know anything about a Master, nor did she know anything about a Squire. But as a dragon, especially a lonely and powerful one like her, she knew what she needed.

  
She quickly whipped her powerful tail against his body, shattering his seemingly durable armor in a single swing. While he was stunned and distracted by the way that her tits bounced around with every step she took, he didn’t get the chance to stop her from squatting down and tying that massive chain that held the ruby around his now-exposed cock. 

“W-What are you…” Allen gasped as a shock of pleasure quickly rushed its way through him. Powerful feelings that he had never before experienced filled his body, quite literally as he saw his arms growing bigger. Thicker. Stronger. Almost like the woman in front of him, who wasn’t exactly a thin gal herself…

Verde licked her lips before kissing the former Squire on his cheek. “I don’t need that kinda nonsense. I need a Mate. An Alpha. A brood to covet, just like my hoard. So come on, you’re supposed to be that, aren’t you?” The creeping dragoness said plainly, reaching down to rub away at that ruby, the same thing that had managed to transform her…

There was little he could do to argue against that. Especially since the ruby started working its magic on him, sinking all the way into his balls, bonding with him. It was meant for him. Only he, a proper Alpha, was supposed to be one with the treasures that he owned.

His Mast- Mate kneeled down once more, licking the glans of his exposed rod, stimulating and making the rest of his growth speed up quite quickly. It grew and grew, becoming bigger than her torso in a mere few moments. All while sticky and bubbly cum quickly splurted its way out, giving her a lovely glaze of his delight.

Allen’s mind was melting as his body grew bigger. Not just stronger, but also more dominantly thick. His belly pushed out, decorated in golden scales just like his beloved Mate’s. His tummy was a lot more plush, perfect for his Mate and any future Mates to lay and rest upon after he had knocked them up with the broods that he would cherish.

Thoughts about his life as a Squire, his adoration for Verde, and everything in between… All of it just rushed straight through his heavy body, making him gasp and pant as cum dribbled out from the tip. All of his memories, all of his innate self, leaking just like that…

Verde encouraged it, lapping it all up as she slurped down more and more of it. She could feel his body trembling, causing her to give those wonderfully heavy rubies between his fat thighs a bit more of a rub. He couldn’t fully take the position of her Alpha if he didn’t cum his former humanity out, after all…

All that Allen needed was that little extra stimulus, as his body convulsed all over. His face melted into pure pleasure as his cock shot out enough cum with enough intensity that it sprayed against the ceiling, leaving him to pant and gasp to try and recover…

His eyes, formerly a gentle green, turned a greedy gold as his heart was filled with all of the wonderful monstrous thoughts that had been filling his Mate’s. Just with a layer of laziness on top, as he slowly squished his thighs together to indicate that he wanted more.

“You want more? Maybe we can go grab you some Mates so our hoard can grow bigger, much bigger…” The dominant dragon bitch giggled as she wrapped her tail around his rod, giving the extra strokes that it needed, lapping up the last bits of the new Alpha’s old personality.

Allen was gone. Mostly, anyhow. The Golden Alpha Dragon that was left behind was a lazy and hedonistic sort. Enjoying his weight and his Mate, he only moved from his favorite spot if he got something out of it. And it had to be something good, like another Mate, before he lifted his fat ass off the ground…

Both of them forgot all about the Order of the Light, as their love bloomed in the strangest way. Now, if only he wasn’t so lazy, so they could consummate that love more often...


End file.
